fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fūbiwa Shikyōjin
Fūbiwa Shikyōjin (示教神風靡和, Shikyōjin Fūbiwa; lit. "Teaching God of Harmony Domination) is an alien-Human Hybrid and one of the last few remaining members of Shikyōjin Clan who ended up on Earth Land after being overthrown by the tyrant Jakeniki Kingen. Fūbiwa is currently a wandering, independent mage and is pursuing the "path of self-actualization" and spiritual awakening. Born out of a wedlock, Fūbiwa is the son of the side-branch leader, Eikima Shikyōjin and the nephew of the main branch leader, Naiteki Shikyōjin; making him a potential leader of the Shikyōjin clan. However, his family was attacked and his uncle was killed in the attack. With the assassination of Naiteki, the clan elders along with his father, Eikima, was forced to seal Fūbiwa and other pre-teen children inside stasis crystal pods and teleport them to Earth; who would eventually wake up on the blue planet a few months later and learn to adapt, thus continuing their lineage through their genes. Despite this, Fūbiwa prefers to remain isolated from the human society, due to losing both of his parents and his adoptive Earth parent. Regardless, Fūbiwa is an excellent mage with an untapped potential which has been said to be "nigh-limitless". Over the years, he has also earned the moniker of Śramaṇa (厳格の仰ぐ, Genkaku no Aogu). Appearance Personality & Character Traits History Alien Physiology Venusian-Human Hybrid Physiology: *'Hyper-Metabolism': **'Extreme Longevity': **'Nigh-Superhuman Healing': **'Superb Immunocompetence': *'Outstanding Durability': **'Immense Heat & Pressure Resistance': *'Hyper Resilience': *'Space Adaptation': **'Nigh-Oxygen Independence/Astonishing Lung Capacity': **'Extreme Water Retention': **'Radiation Immunity': *'Advanced Brain Activity': **'AMP Factor Vision': **'Empathic Anchoring': **'Advanced Perceptions': ***'Accelerated Perception': ***'Scoping Vision & Enhanced Night Vision/Infrared Perception': ***'Enhanced Hearing': ***'Increased Olfaction': ***'Enhanced Equilibrium': ***'Super-Magnetoreception': *'Supernatural Strength': **'Enhanced Leap/Gravity Defiance': *'Breathtaking Speed': **'Extreme G-Force Tolerance': **'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': **'Superhuman Swimming Speed': *'Enhanced Stamina': Magic Abilities Non-Magical Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Judo': *'Sanshou': *'Xing Yi Quan': Weapons Specialist: *'Khakkhara': *'Torinawajutsu': *'Gadayuddha': Indifference/Emotional Control/Self-Emotion Negation: Renaissance Man: *'Bilingualism': *'Enhanced Cooking': *'Rapid Recollection': *'Bodily Intuition/Anatomical Knowledge': *'Medical Training': *'Knife-Throwing/Marksmanship': *'Charmspeaking': *'Optimal Finesse': *'Voice Mimicry': *'Driving': Magical Abilities Behemothic Magical Power: *'Beyond-Class Magical Aura': *'Enhanced Magic Power Recovery': *'Aura Shape Exertion': Equipment Trivia * Fūbiwa's theme revolves around Jainism; is an ancient Indian religion belonging to the śramaṇa tradition. Evidently, his moniker (Śramaṇa) itself is a direct reference to Jainism along with his name which is an indirect reference to Rishabhanatha. **His weapons— Mithyadristi & Deśavirata are both Guṇasthānas or "levels of Virtue" which are the fourteen stages of spiritual development and growth through which a soul gradually passes before it attains moksha. A key belief in Jainism. * Fūbiwa is one of the first Venusians to step foot on Earthland. * Instead of being a heroic extraterrestrial like Superman or a villain like Doomsday, Fūbiwa is a neutral affiliated individual. * Fūbiwa is an example of a 'perfect' Renaissance Man; who by definition is, a cultured man who is knowledgeable and profound in several fields. In his earlier life, much like Doctor Faustus (Christopher Marlowe), he was driven to seek out knowledge and master as many fields as possible. Thus, "The Renaissance Man" is his greatest ability and weakness at the same time. As he is a Jack–of–all–trades. Category:Original Character Category:Wandering Mage Category:Non-Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male